


First day on the job

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  This one's for <a href="http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/"></a><b>talkingtothesky</b>, who requested "Aaaannie!" *grin* Note to self: must draw even more Annie than this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day on the job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



 

"It'll get better, love."

"I dunno."

"Really, it will.  First days are always rough."

Long pause.  "Why do men have to be so... mannish?"

"Lord knows.  All we can do is stick together, eh, Cartwright?"

"Yes, Dobbs.  Yes we can."


End file.
